


Fairy's Farewell

by PaperFox19



Category: FernGully (Movies)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Penetration, Size Difference, Sounding, Yaoi, fairy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Zak is going to leave FernGully and Pips wants to say goodbye.
Relationships: Pips/Zak Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fairy's Farewell

Fairy Farewell

Zak is going to leave FernGully and Pips wants to say goodbye.

Crysta returned Zak to normal size, and the man was heading home when a spark of green caught his eye. Pips flew up to him. “You didn’t think I was gonna let you go without saying goodbye did ya?”

“I didn’t think you cared,” he said and Pips blushed. “Of course I do!” he flew up to Zak’s cheek and gave him a quick kiss, his whole face was beat red. “There now you can go,” he said turning his back to the human.

Zak quickly caught Pips by the wings and held him still. “Hey let me go!” he squeaked, but Zak ignored him and with his free hand he removed the petal skirt Pips wore. “Kinda small aren’t ya,” he mocked and Pips growled at him.

The blonde male ignored the fairy’s noise and gave him a lick, his tongue ran over his feet legs balls cock abs and chest with one swipe. Pips moaned so Zak did it again, the red head got hard as Zak kissed and licked his body, he tasted sweet like honey. He kept Pips in the palm of his hand licking his body and earning moans from the little guy.

Pips shuddered as he felt his release build up, Zak teased him more with his tongue and Pips lost it, his cum erupting from his cock and splashing all over himself. Zak chuckled at the flushed male. “Here let me clean you up.”

Zak gave Pips another once over with his tongue this time cleaning his body of his surprisingly tasty essence. “Don’t think you can walk away after that, go on whip it out I’ll show you what I can do!” Pips got his second wind, and Zak blushed.

“I don’t think you can handle it,” the fairy grinned. “I can handle anything you can dish out bud!”

Zak shrugged and unzipped his fly, he exposed his blonde bush and pulled out his hard cock. He didn’t wear underwear when working to tight and constricting. Pips gulped as the massive manhood towered over him, but he wasn’t going to back down. He came over and took in Zak’s musk, it was overwhelming and it had Pips hard as a rock. “You okay down there?”

“Yes I’m fine!” he groaned and hugged Zak’s massive cock, the girth was truly impressive, as he couldn’t even bring his arms around the whole thing. He began humping the huge cock, while moving his arms to add friction. He was able to lick the head in this position and it earned a moan from the large human.

Pips climbed higher and clung to the head, he buried his face in his piss slit and began licking. “Oh fuck!!” Zak moaned, the fairy’s pointy ears twitched. ‘If he likes that then how about this,’ he pulled his tongue out and lined up his aching arousal, with one thrust he buried his 7 inch fairy sized cock into Zak’s massive 9 inch human dick.

Zak moaned at the strange sensation of having his pipe filled, and from the look on the little guy’s face he enjoyed the tightness of his cock to. He held onto the head and began thrusting, as pre cum flowed and spilled out over his balls and legs he was able to thrust even faster.

Pips was thrusting wildly into his cock, and his ass looked to cute to resist, Zak pushed his finger against his hole and he cried out in sudden pleasure. He buried his dick and came blowing his load into Zak’s pipe. Zak moaned and found his own release, his cum erupted from his length. The powerful flow forced Pips out and covered him in milky white.

The spent cum coated fairy slumped down and fell into the curls of Zak’s pubes. He lazily licked his arms tasting Zak’s milk and found it oddly yummy. He licked most of it off and lay back in Zak’s pubes completely exhausted. “Comfy?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna miss you ya know?”

“I know, I’m gonna miss you to,” Zak sat beneath the tree Crysta made, and let Pips rest a little. When he awoke they said their farewells one more time before Pips had to fly back to FernGully, but he let Zak keep his skirt to remember him by.

End


End file.
